Mary Mathews
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Mary Mathews is TwoBit's kid sister. Take a look into her life. Okay this summary totally blows just please read! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This just popped in my head today so I started typing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, I wish I did. :( I only own two characters**

**so far, Mary Mathews and Jeff Huskey.**

**Mary Mathews**

I stepped out of my house to walk to Johnny's, I was very happy. One because it was Johnny's and mine two and a half year anniversery. Two because I had just found out I was kicked off being a cheerleader. Why that made me happy you may wonder is because I hated being a cheerleader I only did it because my mom wanted me to. I hated being a preppy bimbo!

Everyone thought I would be captain, nope not me. Oh I'm Mary. Mary Matthews, I have hazel eyes, light brown hair and a good tan. I am 15. I am around 5'6'' and I have long legs they are 3'3''. My boyfriend Johnny is sixteen. Has big black eyes, and a tanned face. He has jet balck hair that is greased back and combed to one side. Except his shaggy bangs that fall on his forehead. He always has this nervous look in his eyes though. Also twice in the last year, he has gotten up by the "Soc" aka the rich kids. Only the last time the cops stopped them.

When I got to Johnny's house he was ready to go. He opened the door. "Don't come back this time boy!" I heard his dad say. Johnny looked real hurt, and he walked right past me. His dad looked at me,"What are you looking at? You SLUT!"

"Nothing just a abusive person who is a useless bum. Who also needs to get off his lazy ass and get a job!" I ran after Johnny before I could get his reaction. "What happend?" I asked.

"Nothing." he mutter.

"Johnny don't. Tell me what happend." I yelled.

"He said I was an ungrateful bastard. All because I hit him after he hit me with his whiskey bottle." John muttered.

I looked at the side of his head. It was bleeding real bad. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and started running towards the Curtis' house. "Someone help me!" I screamed the second we walked in. Darrel came down running.

Darrel is six-feet-two, broad shouldered and very muscular. He has dark hair and his eyes are ice cold blue-green eyes. He is twenty years old, but looks a lot older. He is still very cute though. "What happend?" He asked.

"Dad," was all Johnny said and Darrel knew what he meant.

"Soda!" Darry yelled. Soda came running down. Sodapop Curtis is seventeen and the most handsomest guy I know. He is movie star handsome. He's tall as Darry, but slimmer. He has a sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He has light brown hair . He has the most pretty blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. The can be gentle one moment and then blazing with anger and hate the next.

"Oh lordy!" Was all he said. Not too much later, Steve and Ponyboy came down. Steve Randle is seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair kept in complicated swirls. He's cocky, smart, and him and Soda have been friends for as long as I can remember. Like me he knows everything there is to know about cars. He knows them backwards, and forwards. He can drive anything on wheels.

Ponyboy Curtis (yeah that's his real name) has medium brown hair, and greenish-grey eyes. Mostly green though. He is almost exactly lime me, except he is a boy. Him and Johnny are best friends. Pony is super smart, he got moved up in grade school so me, him, and Johnny are freshman together. (Johnny flunked a grade)

"Johnny what happend?" Steve asked.

"Okay, my old man said I couldn't go out because I'm always gone. Usually I would just stay in my room but since it is mine and Mary's anniversary I told him 'No I'm going out'. So he cracks me on the head with his whiskey bottle, so I got back up and belted him back. So he calls me an ungrateful bastard. Well then Mary showed up and he told me never to come back" Johnny said in one breathe. "So then we come here and thats pretty much the story."

At about that time Dally came in. Dallas Winston has blonde hair and blue eyes that are blazing ice cold with hatred to the entire world. He was arrested at the age of ten. He is the toughest, coldest, meanest guy i know. He's wild enough to run with Tim Shepard's gang. He has a file a half a mile long wiht the fuzz. He lies, cheats, steals, rolls drunks, and jumps little kids. He's smart and you have to respect him fo that. Sometimes even I forget that he is only seventeen.

"Jesus Christ! What happend to you Johnnycake?" Johnny went over everthing again. "I'm proud of you. You finally took up for yourself" Johnny's face instantly lit up. Johnny worshiped the ground Dally walked on.

"Dallas James Winston do not you dare encourage this!" I yelled.

He gave me one of he oh so famous grins. I automatically had a bad feeling about this. When ever he did that grin something bad always happend to the person he gave it to. "Encourage what? Him taking up for himself? You'd rather him take beatings? Like the one those damn Soc gave him?" Dally said, without missing a beat.

"No but no to be a hood like" I cut myself off.

"What like me? Hey get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothing, nothing can touch you!" he said in a matter of factly tone. I hated when he did this. Pony came in with a rag and a bowl of water.

"Yeah get tought like you and your and asshole!" I spat right back at him.

"Oh I like em fiery!" He said and put his arms around me and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away.

"Dally leave her alone she's my girlfriend!" Johnny said.

"Maybe she's right, I shouldn't encourage you," I ran out and saw my brother coming. Ah, what to say about him. Two-Bit Mathews, he is six feet tall, stocky, and very proud of his long rusty side burns. He has grey eyes and a wide grin. I swear you can't shut him up. He always has to get his two-bits in. Hences his name. His real name is Keith everyone calls him Two-Bit though. He is very proud of his swithbale. He likes fights, blondes, and school. I mean at eighteen and a half he was still in school. But now he is twenty-one and out of school thank god!

Dally came out. "Hey what's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"Hey Two-Bit be a pal and let me talk to your sister."

"Alright," The door opened and he went inside.

"Mary look, I get sick of Johnny having all these bruises from his old man, I think it's great that he took up for himself," Dally said. I looked at him and for the first time ever he had a soft face and his eyes were caring kind of pleading like I guess you could say.

"I know but he should just come live with me I mean my mom has already said yes. I just don't get why he doesn't come live with me." I said,

"I know he thinks there's still hope for em but they're a lost cause."

"I think you worried Johnny," I said changing the subject.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think that he thought that you wanted me and everyone knows Dallas Winston get everything he wants." I said with a laugh. He laughed too.

"Yeah I do get what I want don't I?" I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head. I was surprised. We went inside.

"Hey you and Dal gonna get together?" Two-Bit asked.

"No! Me, Dal, and Johnny said together.

"Hey Mary, can I talk to you?" Johnny asked. I followed him to the bathroom. I thought we would get in a quick make-out session, boy was I wrong. "Look, I've been putting this off and I hate to do it to you today, but two and a half years is a long time."

"I know, but I don't want to spend it with anyone but you," I said.

"Yeah I think we are to the point where we don't know why were together, I love you but I'm not sure if I'm IN love with you," Johnny was crying.

I started crying. "What? Johnny you don't mean that! I know you don't. What's did I do wrong? Just tell I'll change it I swear I will."

He didn't say anything. I ran up to Ponyboy's and Sodapop's room. I cried my eyes out _How could he even say that he doesn't love me like that anymore. I know he does. He is dumping me to go out with another girl._ There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Dally came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have a cancer stick?" He handed me a ciggerette. "He said he loves me but he's not in love with me anymore." I started crying. He held me in his arms. There was another knock on the door. Pony and Soda came in.

"Johnny wants to talk to you Dally," Soda said.

"Mary, he told us I think maybe he is right." Ponyboy said.d

"I'm still in love with him though," I cried. Soda and Pony hugged me.

"Clear out!" Dally was back. "Okay one month break then you guys see if you want to be back together." I nodded. "Look I like you so do you want to go out tonight? It will take your mind off of him." I nodded. He kissed me. I kissed back. "Ahem, Dal I would like to talk to my sister...alone." Dally got up and left.

"I just wanted to tell you be careful and think about Johnny." He hugged me. I walked out. "Are you ready?" Dally asked. I nodded.

We got in his car and left. We went to the Dingo and got a few cokes. I was standing by bar. Dally was talking to some guys and completly ignoring me. "Hey, do you want another coke?" A guy asked me.

"No! I'm good" I hated it when guys tried to hit on me.

"Okay, Mary," the guy said.

I looked at him. "JEFF!" I screamed. I jumped on him and hugged him. I noticed he was wearing the necklace I gave him before he moved. "What are you doing here?"

"We moved back," Jeff Huskey, has blonde hair and green eyes. He is 17 and we liked each other one year ago before he moved but me and Johnny were together. "So you and Johnny together? If I remember correctly today should be your two and half?"

"Actually we broke up today." I said.

"Jeff?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, Hey Dal how you doing?"

"Good. Mar we've been gone for a few hours we should get back."

"Okay," I hugged Jeff. "Come see me tomorrow I'll be at Ponyboy's more than likely."

Dally and I walked out to his car. We drove home, when we were in the car he pulled me into a kiss and I kissed back. I pulled away. "We should go inside." We got out and went inside. I sat down and I kept trying to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't look at me, "Johnny can we talk?" He followed me to the bathroom.

"I want to get back with you. Being with Dally was wierd. Also I saw Jeff Huskey and it reminded me of how much love you and always will."

"The only reason I did it was because I thought you like Dally," he admitted.

"I do, but I love you. Go get Dal for me I need to talk to him." Johnny left and a few seconds later Dally was in there with me. "Me and Johnny are back together."

He looked hurt for a few seconds, then happy, "Okay, good Johnny loves you...a lot." We walked back out to the living room and I sat down next to Johnny. "So the world's greatest couple is back together!" He announced.

"Happy 2 and a half years." Johnny whispered in my ear. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." I said back. "OH guess who I saw at the Dingo."

"Who?" Ponyboy asked.

"Jeff Huskey."

"Really how is he?"

"Good I told him to come over here tomorrow so you guys could see him"

"Mary, I'm sorry for putting you through all the pain I did today," Johnny said.

"Aw, how sweet," Soda said. He always made fun of us. I kissed Johnny. We started making out. We had a tendancy to do that a lot.

"Ya know there are bedrooms upstairs," Darry said.

Johnny and I walked upstairs, and went to "bed".

**End of Chapter**

**A/N- This started as a one shot but then I changed it so It will be longer. So what do you all think let me know REVIEWS!**

**Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to UrnotSethCohen you were my first reviewer and it meant a lot. glad you like it here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing:(**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and looked over and didn't see Johnny. I got up and went to go get a drink in the kitchen. When I walked in there I quickly hid back behind the wall because Johnny and Ponyboy were there.

"I mean tonight who knows Dally may have screwed her." Johnny said. "and then she saw Jeff you know how those two felt about each other.

"do you really think she would do that?" Pony defended me. "I don't think her and Jeff like each other anymore."

"No but Dally is use to it."

_That is just like Johnny! Wondering how far I went with Dallas. I know a lot of my friends would be mad at their boyfriends. i wasn't I mean it just proves to me that he loves me._

"Johnny Mary, wouldn't do that okay, I mean you know her better than I do! You should not have a shred of doubt in your mind."

"I know. I love her so much, I just can't see her with anyone but me." Johnny stated.

"Johnny, don't take this the wrong way but if anything did happen between them, you shouldn't be mad because you two weren't together."

"Ponyboy, I should because she is better than that."

"You know what I don't need this I am going to bed. Talk to one of them before you jump to conclusions." Pony said. I heard him coming my way so I ran up the stairs quickly and as quietly as I could. I ran in to Pony's old room. (Him and Soda share a room). I laid down.

About five minutes later Johnny came and laid by me and put his arm around me. I feel asleep. I'm not sure if he did though. When I woke up everyone else was up. I went downstairs.

"No, I don't think she did, Johnny," Two-Bit said. "Dally's lying!"

I walked in everyone was silent. "What? What did Dally say?" I asked curiously.

"Tell them how good it was." Dally said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We did sleep together!" he said.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" I yelled.

"Did you Mary, seriously?" Johnny asked.

"No, I didn't" I said.

"Why would Dally say that then?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know! You do believe me don't you?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. Tears were coming down my face.

"All I did was kiss him! Nothing else, I mean I've never lied to you, why would I start now?" I asked.

"He's never lied to me either" Johnny said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look I don't knowwho to believe because if you did its like I'm getting sloppy seconds." Johnny said.

"Cause you are!" Dally yelled with a grin.

"SHUT UP" Two-Bit yelled.

"Johnny, I love you and I did kiss him it didn't feel right cause it wasn't you." I pleaded.

"I don't know," I ran outside to the porch. _Why now? How could he turn on me? How could he believe every word that comes out Dally's mouth? _I heard the door open and Ponyboy came and sat down by me..

"Are you okay, Mar?'' he asked.

"I don't know Pony!" I said. "I love...I love him so much and he believes everything Dally says. Dally could say the sky is red and Johnny would believe him."

"I know. Johnny'll come around." Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Okay."

I hugged him. We went in. "Two-Bit, I'm going out." Two hours later I was still walking and I had sweat dripping down my face.

"Wanna ride?" It was Cherry in her Sting Ray. I got in her car.

"Thanks." I said.

"What's wrong you look upset."

"Okay," I began,"Me and Johnny were gonna take a little break, so I hooked up with Dallas. Then me and him were together and it didn't feel right so me and Johnny are back together. This all happend last night. And now Dally is saying we slept together, and I didn't."

"He's a pig," She stated.

"That's not it either, now Johnny's saying what if she did and he worships the ground Dally walks on. So he believes him." I said

"Oh, Johnny will come around." Cherry said.

"That's what Pony said,"

She started talking but I wasn't listening. _What if Johnny didnt' come around, and he broke up with me because of this. If our relationship is over because of this, I will never forgive Dally._

"me and Bob, ya know"

I realized she was talking, "Yeah," I said

"Here we are." I got out and went into my house. My mom's boyfriend was there. I really hated him.

"Is my mom here?" I asked.

"No, she'll be home shortly," Alan said.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, I got out and got in new clothes. I heard a crash come from downstairs. I ran down and saw Alan on top of my mom hitting her. "Stop," I yelled and ran up to him. He turned around and smacked me, I fell to the ground. I got up. (The plus side to growing up with guys is I am a good fighter) I punched him. He grabbed me by my hair. He slammed my head against the wall. He punched me in my nose. I felt warm liquid coming out. he punched me over and over again. I lost track after 24. I finally got the brains to knee him in the balls. I picked my mom up and walked down to Ponyboy's house.

I ran inside. "Help!" I yelled. Everyone helped me up. "Mary what happend?" Darry asked. I told them. Jeff was there. They all ran to my house. I followed. They ran in and they all started kicking him, they each took turns hitting him. But it took Dally and Darry to get Two-Bit off of him. Jeff came up to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, except my face is throbing." I said.

Johnny came up to me,"Mary..." I jumped out of Jeff's arms and onto Johnny. He threw me off. I started to cry. Jeff held me. He picked me up and carried me back to the house. He took me upstairs.

"Johnny told me, I believe you. You love Johnny too much to do that to him." He said.

Johnny came up to me. "Uh, Jeff could I have a few minutes alone with Mary?" Jeff walked out. "Mary, I believe Dally, I mean I know how he is," _My stomach took a leap off a hundred foot cliff. _"I think we should break up...For good." I started to cry. He stood up and left. Jeff came in. He got on the bed with me and held me.

"It's okay, he is an idiot." Jeff said,

"He believe's Dally, I can't believe this my life is over, I love him so much." I said.

"No, you have me, I'm here for you. I'm your friend." I looked at him. I smiled.

"Thanks," He kissed my forehead.

What I didn't know is that Johnny was looking in through the door.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N- Okay I need the People's opionion, who should end up together I can't decided. Johnny? Or Jeff? I need to know so tell me please review! Once again thanks to UrnotSethCohen once again.**

**Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This chapter is short because my computer is gay and deleted my whole other story. Thanks to all my reviewers. Here ya go chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I own the outsiders...Okay no I don't!**

**Chapter 3 **

I awoke in Jeff's arms. I looked up at him and he was still sleeping. I got up and went down to the kitchen. Johnny was down there just sitting on the counter with his head in his hands. He looked up when I came in. "Morning," I said.

"Are you and Jeff and couple now?" he asked.

"No, and even if we were what do you care? I mean were over." I said, I felt like crying when I said it.

"Mary, you need to understand that I had to break up with you." He said.

"Yeah, and why is that? Are you moving? Are you not in love with me?" He was silent.

"That's not it. Its just...that...I...Mary ya see...I um...um..." He trailed off.

"What Johnny? Spit it out!" I said.

"Um, ya see you know how about a month ago you spent the night at Cherry's?" I nodded. "Well um ya see, Dal and I went to one of Buck Merril's parties, since he was having one. Well I drank there, and got really drunk. There was this girl there who I was talking to-"

"Wait are you trying to tell me you cheated on me?" I blurted out. He was silent. "NO! Johnny how could you? I thought we were happy together, I thought you loved me."

"I do, I was happy with you. I was drunk. What do you expect."

"Yeah, I have been drunk too and yet I didn't cheat on you when other guys came on to me. What happend...What did you two do? I blurted out.

"We...had sex..." he trailed off. "But she means nothing to me I love you. I woke up in the morning next to her. I told her I was drunk and that I had a girl. She was ticked and slapped me, I told her I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I do."

"No, you blew me off...The second you started having sex with her you blew whatever me and you had out the window." I took off the ring he gave me. Next I took off the bracelet and Necklace. I handed them to him. "Were done for good, I mean I wanted to get back with you, but now I don't think I want to..." I ran upstairs. I slammed the door. I woke Jeff up. I fell to the ground crying. _How could Johnny do that? How could he throw away everything we had? How could he hurt me like this. I can't believe him. We were in love. I thought he loved me._

"Mary, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Johnny cheated on me that is why he broke up with me. Then this morning he expected me to forgive him and just take him back. I told him we were done... I should have dumped him a year ago and went to you. You wouldn't of had to move and we might have still been going out now." I said. It was the truth. His mom told him he could move in with his uncle. But he decided to go with them.

"Johnny is a loser if he cheated on you. Your the most perfect girl any guy could ask for. Your beautiful, your smart, fun, your the coolest girl I know. He is crazy for even looking at another girl. He didn't know how great you were. He didn't apprieciate you enough." Jeff said.

I looked at him. Straigt into his piercing blue eyes. He looked back at me sympathetically. He smiled and hugged me. Sodapop and Darry came in. "Johnny told ya?" Soda said.

"Yeah...Wait how...How long did you know?" I asked.

"A few weeks." Soda said.

"We thought he should be the one to tell you. He was your boyfriend. He hurt you and now you just evened the score I mean he is crying over you. I think you guys should make up." Darry said.

_Maybe he's right. Johnny is probaly crying wishing he hadn't maybe I should go down and just tell him I forgive him. I want to I really do but what is to tell me that he wom't do it again. I mean if he really truly loved me he wouldn't of cheated on me, no matter how drunk he was. Being drunk is not an excuse._

"No she shouldn't Dar." Jeff stood up. Jeff was one of the very few people who would stand up to Darry. Jeff is almost as tall as Darry maybe a few inches shorter. "Darry, you weren't the one last night and just now who comforted her. Saw how much he hurt her, I was. I saw the hurt in her face in her eyes last night when Johnny broke up with her and when he told her he cheated on her. The look in her eyes made me want to break down in cry. I disagree with you. I don't think she should take him back. The score isn't even. No Johnny put her through ten times more pain than she did him."

Darry look surprised by what he said. "Maybe your right. But in the long run I think it is better for both of them to get back together. They are one of the few couples that ever find real love."

"Real love? Yeah cheating on her is 'real love'" he said simply. Darry and Soda walked out.

I hugged him. "You know what. You just showed me how much you really care about me..." I trailed off. "I love Johhny though. So I hope you don't want a relationship. Darry is right in the long run I think it would be better for me and Johnny to get back together."

"I don't think so." He said. He stood up and left. "I'll call you later." He had a hurt look on his face.

"JEFF!" I ran after him.

"Yeah?"

"I love Johnny okay."

"And I love you, I always have and your dumb if you go back to him. I love you I would treat you better. I think at this point you love him, but not as a boyfriend anymore. I think maybe me coming back here was a mistake." He ran off.

I walked back inside. Ponyboy was there. He just kind of looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. He came up to me and hugged me. I clung on to him.

"Pony, I dumped Johnny, then I think Jeff expected me to go to him. He got mad that I didn't then..." I started crying.

"No, I heard what he said. He just thinks that you shouldn't go back with Johnny. Trust me I heard him." Pony said. He stood up.

"And what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean Johnny is my best friend. But sometimes I think that you two would be better off like this. Then when it happens I see that you two are right for each other." Just then Two-Bit came in.

He was smiling and when he saw me, he got a rare serious look on his face. "You know then don't you." He took me into Pony's old room. I told him everything.

"What Darry said makes sense, but then again what Jeff said also makes since. I think at this point that Jeff wants whats best for you even if its not with him. He told me that a year ago. Right now I think he thinks that Johnny isn't the best thing for you. Which makes since. Right now I think that you should tell both guys you have to sort some stuff out. And your not sure who you want to be with. I mean you can't forget everything you and Johnny have been through. But then you can't ignore all that Jeff has done for you." Two-Bit said.

I got up. "Thanks bro." I hugged him and went to the phone. I dialed Jeff's number.

--hello-- it was Jeff.

"Hey. Look, I love Johnny and I know you want whats best for me even if it is not with you."

--Two-Bit told you--

"Yeah. Right now I don't know. I need to think for a little bit. I mean I love you, I know it. But I also like Johnny I just need to think ya know, just give me some time okay?"

--Okay. I'll let you go think then.--

"Okay. Bye Jeff."

--Bye, I love you.-- He hung up before I could respond.

I went and found Johnny. "Look Johnny just listen okay. I love you, but I realized last night and this morning that I love Jeff too. So I need time to consider all that has happened okay? I mean I have to think for a little while but the second I know you will know. I need what's best for me and right now. I...I ain't so sure its you." I stood up and walked away. I went into my room, so I could think long and hard about this.

**end of chap 4**

**A/N- I need you (the peoples thoughts) should Mary end up with Jeff or Johnny, I mean I just need to know. So let me know. I don't know yet. Maybe some of your guys reviews will help me REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I was kind of disapointed by my reviews I only got like one...So yeah. But thats to the one who **

**did review. So faw Johnny is winning the poll to end up with Mary. But I won't know for a few **

**more chapters who she will pick. And sorry I don't update as much...I have school **

**know. Soph side!Don't hate the class of 08!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Mary Mathews and Jeff Huskey. All the others belong to S.E. Hinton.**

**Chapter 4**

I sat in my room an hour later. Just gazing into space. The truth is I didn't want to go back and think...because it would bring up something that I would like to be left alone. I sat there for a few more minutes. I grabbed some money and left. I walked out of the house. I started just walking. I heard a horn behind me. I turned around to see Tim Shepard.

"Hey! Do you need a ride, Mathews?" Tim asked.

"Naw, I'm good." I answered.

"No, come on get in I'll take you home."

I got in the car and just sat there. "What are you doing just walking around?" Tim asked. "I mean Angel just got jumped by some soc a few days ago...They don't care if your a guy or girl. Were gonna talk to some outlets and see if they'll rumble with us."

"I can talk to my gang for you. I am sure they will do it though. I mean we have your back. And we know you have ours." I said. "Oh drop me off at the Curtis' house" I said.

He did as I told him. I got out and walked back inside. I was only gone for five minutes. I went back into my room. I shut the door and laid down. I had to think about this sooner or later so not why sooner. Well lets see me and Johnny.

flashback

Two and a half years earlier.

"Mary?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Um, do you think that maybe...we could...um...maybe we...I was thinking maybe we could...you know... go out sometime like maybe this weekend. Maybe to the dingo?" He finally got out.

I nodded. Everyone knew me and Johnny were crazy about each other. "Yeah, about that you may want to talk to my brother-"

"I already have. He said that would be fine. So yeah, but lets not wait until this weekend. Do you want to go out like right now?"

I got up "Lets go." We went to the dingo for a few hours. When we left we went to the park. He sat down on the bench so I followed. He moved closer to me. I could tell he was really nervous. I put his arm around my shoulder. I scooted closer to him. He looked like something was bugging him.

"Johnny what's wrong?"

"Mary, do you think that I could ah maybe kiss you?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." I was nervous. He leaned down slowly and kissed me. I kissed back eagerly. "Johnny, I really like you." I blurted out. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I really like you too. Uh. Mary...Will...Um...Are you...Are you gonna be my girl(**A/N I couldn't help it I love that song. I said are you gonna be my girl) **I mean I really like you too."

"Yeah, so are we like a couple or something?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

end flashback

I smiled recalling that night. When me and Johnny became us. _Maybe Two-Bit is right. Maybe I should choose Johnny I mean we have been through so much together. I mean I can't just throw everything away. I know if me and Johnny get back together that we will be together forever. I mean I know he loves me I can't deny that at all. He is the greatest guy that I know. He has always been there for me. Well most of the time at least._

There was a knock at the door. I sat up. ''Come in,'' I said. Two-Bit and Darry came in. "How are you doing?" Two-Bit asked.

"Fine. I guess. I mean, I don't know who to chose. I mean I can see why I should choose Johnny but then again I see why I should choose Jeff. I don't know I just need to think a little more I guess."

"Okay, well I guess. We will leave you alone." Darry said. He pulled Two-Bit out.

_Let's see what has Jeff done for me? _Then one particular time popped into my head.

flashback

One year ago.

I ran to Jeff's house sobbing over what had just happend. I knocked on his door. He answered in a few seconds. He saw how I was and just held me. I told him what "happend."

"Mary, do you need to go to the hospital?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm fine. I mean I can just go home and relax." I said.

"Yeah it looks like you need to. I mean you look terrible. No offense." Jeff said. "I'll even walk you home."

The whole way there he had his arm around my waist and was trying to calm me down a little.

"Don't worry it'll be alright. It won't matter in a little while." He said.

I walked in to my house. I hugged him and said bye. I walked up to my room and walked in I stopped when I saw who was in there.

end flashback

I stopped there. I didn't want to go any further. I sat there a few minutes. I walked downstairs. I saw Johnny. I didn't look at him. I couldn't, because of what happend one year ago. I remember everything perfectly.

I ran up to my room. I laid down and started to cry. I hated having to choose. I remembered something that I had been blocking for a while. That memory that makes me want to choose Jeff.

flashback

one year ago.

I walked into my house. I hugged Jeff and said goodbye. I walked to my room and walked in I stopped when I saw who was in there.

It was Johnny. He looked really mad. "Where were you? I didn't see you after we left Buck's party?"

"I left. I didn't want to stay in there." I said.

"Yeah, well why in the hell were you one, dancing with Jeff. Two why did he bring you home?" He asked.

"What does it matter. Me and Jeff are just friends." I defended myself very quickly.

"Open your eyes Mary he likes you." Johnny said.

"Who care Johnny. I love you, not Jeff." I said sobbing.

"Liar!" The next thing I felt was the back of his hand on my face, and me hitting the ground." I clutched my cheek and looked up at him. I saw his eyes and for the first time in my life I was terrified that Johnny would hurt me. The look in his eyes were fierce and sharp. Even violent. They reminded me a lot of Dally's eyes for some reason.

"Johnny," I pleaded.

"Get up!" He screamed.

"Johnny why are you doing this?" I begged. He pulled me up by my hair. He punched me in my face multiple times. In my chest, arms, legs, and face. I tried to shield my face with my hands. I laid there aching. He left me like that.

end flashback

I remember, having to tell people that I got jumped by five soc. Just to save Johnny's ass. Maybe I should have just broke up with him, but I was too much in love. I still am. But he never hit me again. I went downstairs. I got Two-Bit.

"I know who I am going to chose." I said. " I have to call Jeff so he can come over here so I can tell everyone." I went to the phone and dialed Jeff's number. It rang once.

--Hello--

"Jeff, hey it's me I've made my decision. You need to come over." I told him.

--Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes.--

I went and sat in the living room. Johnny came in. I pulled him to my room. "Johnny, today when I was making my decision, I thought about what happend one year ago at Buck's party. I thought about how bad you hurt me, inside and out. I love you with all my heart. Even then I couldn't break up with you..." I trailed off.

"Mary, please don't hold that against me please. I didn't mean it you know that. I love you. I haven't hit you since. I never will. I mean I felt so bad that week just seeing what I did to you just about killed me. I mean I saw how bad I hurt you. I really am sorry. I know you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you but I am sorry. I love you so much I never want to hurt you again."

I thought about it and I knew he was telling the truth. I could tell I knew him so well. I heard someone come in.

Johnny and I walked downstairs. But from upstairs I could have told you it was Jeff.

Everyone sat down in the living room. I stood up. "Okay I just wanted to tell all of you that I did a lot of thinking. I have made my decision. I chose..."

**end chap 4**

**A/N- I am sure some of you are mad at me for making Johnny abusive and ending it like this. I love this. I have power over something. Uh reviews please. Don't flame me. Pleaz. SOPH SIDE! STRONG SIDE.**

**Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay here is the deal this may be the last chapter...I don't know but I am probably**

**going to do a prequel and/or sequel. I don't know it depends on if you **

**want me to so let me know.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...except a few characters.**

**Chapter 5**

"Everyone sat down in the living room. I stood up. "Okay I just wanted to tell all of you that I did a lot of thinking. I have made my decision. I chose...I chose neither or you."

"What?" They both said at the exact same time.

"Okay, here is why. Either way I chose I lose. If I chose Jeff, Johnny you'll never talk to me again. Vise Versa. You could tell me you wouldn't but I know you guys to well. You would totally shut me out so maybe I am better without both of you." I said.

I felt someone grab my arm it was Two-Bit. He pulled me into the kitchen. "Mary, what are you doing? Your throwing everything you and Johnny have down the toilet." He said agressively.

"No, he did that...He did it one year ago when he beat me. Remember when I told you I got jumped by some soc when my face was all bruised up?" He nodded. "Soc didn't do that. Johnny did. Johnny and I need to be over...for my sake. Everyday I stay with him alittle bit more of me dies." I walked back into the living room.

Johnny came over to me and pulled me into the room. "Mary, I love you don't do this. Please. I haven't hit you since. Please don't do this to me. I'll die, I swear. Don't end us."

"Johnny, we've been through so much shit these past few days. How could you, I mean I love you too. But I can't be with you anymore." I went to walk away. He grabbed my arm. "Johnny let me go." He didn't. I tensed up. "Johnny let me go please."

"Mary..." He was crying. "Did you think that I was going to hit you?" He asked. I looked down. "You did didn't you. Mary, I will never hit you again. Don't you know that? If you don't then maybe we shouldn't be together." He went to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"Johnny, I want us to stay friends. I still love you. I don't want to be shut out from your life though." I said.

"I don't know. I don't know if I could handle being around you and act like nothings wrong." He shrugged me off and left. I heard the door slam. I knew that he was upset. I sat down on the ground and started to cry. I heard a knock on the door and Jeff walked in.

"Is that what you really feel?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you both. But I think that if I would have chose Johnny you may have abondoned me. You would have hard feeling to both me and Johnny. Either way I chose I would lose the other. If I lose both of you know fine. But...I don't know."

"So your just forgeting all that he did to you last year. When he used you as a punching bag. Your going to ignore that. Mary, come on. Don't please don't"

"Why are you doing this to me. Both of you are." I ran to the door and ran out. I walked and walked. _I knew it. I knew that they would react like this. Why couldn't I chose one of them? Why can't I make up my mind. God I love Johnny so much. But then again I really love Jeff too. God maybe I could retract and just make a desicion now and tell them. Okay Johnny. No, Jeff. Okay nevermind._

I heard a honking noise and turned around and saw Johnny's mom. She came up next to me. "Do you need a ride?" She asked. I got in. "So how is Johnny?"

"I don't know." I said.

"You are his girlfriend."

"Not anymore." I said.

"Really? What happend?" She asked.

"I don't know really. I think that maybe...I don't know."

"Johnny is stuborn. Just give him a good talking to give him rules and bounderies and he'll stay in them." She said.

She talked about Johnny like he was a dog. "Yeah," _Maybe I should give him another chance. Because more than likely I have lost both Jeff and Johnny forever. Maybe I should give Johnny another chance. _Just then I saw Johnny. "Let me out. I need to talk to Johnny." She did as I said. I ran over to him.

"Johnny!" I yelled.

He turned around. "What? Have you come to tell me that you chose Jeff?" I ran up to him and pressed my lips against his. I clung on to him. "Mary? What are you doing?"

"After everything that we have been through. I think we should stay together. Your right. You haven't hit me since, and if you ever do again. We are done. Over."

"So does that mean that you have changed you mind? You want to be with me?" I nodded. He picked me up and kissed me. "I thought I lost you forever. I thought we were done. God Mary, I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kissed him again.

"MARY!" I turned around and say Dally. "I thought you two broke up?"

"Naw, were back together." I said. "I have to tell Jeff. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." He said.

We walked over there in silence. He held my hand and kissed me every now and then. We arrived at Jeff's uncles house. We went up the stairs. Right then and there my heart was pounding really heavily. I knocked, within 10 seconds Jeff answered the door. He saw us, and got a really sad look on his face. "Jeff, please, listen. I need to do this. I love Johnny, I think a little bit more. I mean I'm not doing this to hurt you. But I need to do it for me. I love Johnny, so much, I can't just let it go." I said.

"Yeah, you guys deserve each other. Yeah an abuser. Mary, have fun being his punching bag okay. If you ever see me in hall at school or in the dingo or something. Just walk on by...I'll do the same for you. You two are dead to me." He slammed the door.

"I knew it. I knew I was right. He would hate me if I chose you. Ya know I wasn't sure if I made the right decision. I know I did know. I love you Johnny" I said.

"I love you too. I'm glad you changed you mind." He said,

We walked back to the Curtis' house. We walked in and everyone looked up. "Ah! I was right! Pay up everyone." Dally said.

"Dallas James Winston! Were bettin on us?" I asked. He nodded. "Give em back there money you cheater. He saw us get back together." I laughed. Typical Dal, getting everyone's money anyway he can.

Johnny pulled me upstairs and laid me down on the bed. "Mary, I love you. Right now I want to show you how much." And he did. I had no doubt in my mind that I loved Johnny and always would

**THE END**

**A/N-Okay that was a short story I know but I did that on purpose. I want to know if I should do a sequel**

**and/or prequel. If you think I should just let me know in your review and I will do it. Okay I have a sequel**

**planned out and right now I am planning out the prequel right now. So yeah just let me know.**

**REVIEWS AND REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Mary**


End file.
